


Lazy Sunday afternoon.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Consider this as part 3 of Kung  Po and Malteasers.Kayleigh meets some of John's family. Our loved up couple become closer.





	Lazy Sunday afternoon.

Kayleigh slowly woke, suddenly a terrible thought hit her, she rolled over quickly, sighed and smiled, it hadn't been a dream. She was in his bed with him and he was lying here next to her, smiling in his sleep, breathing deeply, it had all been true . She looked at the clock it was just after eight, she had had a fantastic sleep, she had been right his bed was comfortable and the duvet was the softest she had ever slept under, but those weren't the reasons, she slept well because she was in the relationship she had always wanted to be in, where the love was reciprocal, the trust unwavering and best of all, it was with her very best friend.

She lay resting on her elbow just watching him, she would love to know what he was dreaming about, football, fishing, music she would never know, she hoped he was dreaming about her, but as long as he never dreamt of Rachel, things would be fine. As she watched him she stroked his chest, funny she thought , she never liked hairy chested men, and yet here she was madly in love with a man hairier than bigfoot. John stirred so she stopped, she would let him sleep.

“ Stop bloody staring, it freaking me out “ he said without opening his eyes.

“ You bugger “ she giggled slapping him on the arm “ how long you been awake?”

“ About 20 minutes “

“ Why didn't you wake me then ?”

“ You seemed to be having a nice sleep, so I left you “

“ Pucker up John “

After a lovely morning kiss, they lay back and held hands.

“ If we keep kissing like that, I'll have to have me lips reupholstered “ John said.

“ That's easily fixed, I could kiss you here instead “ she kissed his nose, “or here”  she kissed his cheek, “ or perhaps “ she kissed his ear, “or even here “ she kissed his forehead.

“ Sod it , I'll take my chances wi me lips”

“ Thought you would “ she giggled and kissed him again.

“ Do you want to go first or second shower love ? “

“ First I think, then I can do my hair and makeup while you're in “

“ Makes sense “

“ I'll make a cuppa then, I'll bring you one up “

John went downstairs and filled the kettle, prepared two cups and checked his phone, no messages, suddenly he chortled, of course there were no messages, his most frequent messenger was upstairs in his bedroom, she didn't need to text, she could just speak to him. How long could he keep her here for he wondered ?. He hoped it could be forever.

 

He waited a little while, and when he heard the combi boiler switch off signalling the shower had stopped he went upstairs, Kayleigh exited the bathroom as John reached the top of the stairs, she wore a single towel wrapped around her torso, as usual she met him with an enormous loving smile,

“Were you waiting for me coming out, you naughty Johnathan you ?” she teased.

John walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.

“ Were you ?” she noticed an unfamiliar type of smile on John's face, mischievous.

“ What would you do if I asked you to drop the towel ?”

“ Do you want me to drop the towel ?”

“ That's not what I asked you ?”

“ That's what I'm asking you though John “

“ What would you do ?”

Kayleigh grabbed the towel where she had overlapped it ,

“ Do you want me to “ she was still smiling.

“ Would you ?“

“ Yes, without hesitation, do you want me to ?”

“ No “

“ Sure ?”

“ Yes I'm sure “

“ Don't say I didn't offer then Johnathan “ she giggled and walked into the bedroom.

John knew that he was never going to out embarrass Kayleigh, and he knew that had he said yes, she would have dropped the towel, not because she wanted to, but because he wanted her to, he would need to be careful, he wanted her to do things because she wanted it.

John had a long shower, a cold shower, he was in danger of his hormones, overcoming his overwhelming desire to treat Kayleigh properly, he wanted her badly, the saddest part was that she knew how much he wanted her, but didn't try to take her, he only hoped that his desire not to hurt her, wasn't causing her hurt in it's own way. “ God “ he thought “ how do priests manage it ?”

The door to the spare room was ajar when John came out of his, so he headed downstairs, she was on the phone when he went into the lounge.

“ I'll speak to you first thing Elsie , honest first thing, okay bye bye “

“ Did she fall for it ?”

“ Absolutely, I've got her to promise not to tell anyone else until we see her tomorrow “

“ We ?”

“ Well we are a we aren't we ?“

“ Of course “ John kissed her head.

“ What took you so long in the shower?”

“ I was thinking about us, well you actually “

“ Should I ask ?”

“ I was thinking about how I feel about you, and how much I want you “

“ I love you to John “

“ Physically “

“ Physically? “

“ Sexually “

“ Oh “

“ I was thinking about how much I want to have sex with you …..”

“ That's a bit blunt for you John “ Kayleigh remarked.

“ Look cards on the table …..”

“ Ooh strip poker okay then John, if that floats your boat “ she giggled.

“ This is hard enough …….”

That did it for Kayleigh she erupted in a fit of laughter, John joined in .

“ Sorry John “ she wiped her eyes, smiling.

“ Look love, I know this will sound really old fashioned, but that's typical of me ain't it, in my mind as long as we haven't, then you can walk away no harm done, it wouldn't look as if you'd been used if you like, and I wouldn't be just another sad bastard who had strung you along, and treated you bad “

“ Walk away , are you serious John, I couldn't walk away if I wanted, for me this is the real deal, I've never felt so comfortable in any man's company, I want to be with you forever, and I believe you when you say you feel the same. Even if we never have sex, I still want to be with you and I always will, I feel as if this relationship is destiny, that somehow it, we, were meant to be. Do you want to walk away ?”

“ Christ no , you're everything I want in a wife, I couldn't find anyone to love as much as I love you “  John noticed a huge smile spread across Kayleigh's face.

“ Wife “

“ Eh ?”

“ You called me your wife “

“ Did ah ?”

“ Aye, John you called me, Kayleigh Redmond 2020, your wife”

“ Maybe I'm psychic “

“ I hope so “ Kayleigh grinned .

“ So? “ John said raising his eyebrows.

His phone started ringing in his pocket,

“ That's your mums ringtone, my God John she knew you wanted to sin, that's bloody spooky “

John stuck his fingers up to Kayleigh as he took his phone out of his pocket.

“ Hiya mam “ John put his phone on speaker.

“ Are you still coming over for dinner John? “

“ Aye mam, I'm bringing……….”

“ That brother of yours ain't coming, says he's under the weather, more likely got a new x station game for him and Ben”

“ Look mam Ka……….”

“ Will you get Nana?”

“ Nana ?”

“ Yes , Nana , old woman white hair, sarcastic old bugger, you must remember her “

“ Ha ha, I mean why ?”

“ Because Paul won't as he's not coming”

“ Fair enough mam “

“ So I'll see the two of you around 1 then ?”

“ Three “

“ No soft lad three is too late, dinners at two”

“ There will be three people mam, me, nana and my girlfriend Kayleigh”

“ You can't bring Kayleigh “

John looked to the settee where Kayleigh was sitting, she looked deflated.

“ Why not mam?”

“ My hairs not been done for weeks John, and I don't know if I'll have time to do a thorough clean “

“ Your house is spotless mam “

“ There's spotless and then there's meeting my sons girlfriend for the first time spotless, they are two distinctly different things John. You could have told me last week.”

“ Don't go to too much trouble mam”

“ John I want her to see how you were brought up and that how you are now is your doing not mine”

Kayleigh let go a snigger

“ I'm on loudspeaker aren't I “

“ Aye “

“ Hello Kayleigh love “

“ Hello missus Redmond “

“ I'll be glad to meet you later Kayleigh love”

“ Likewise “

“ John “

“ Aye mam ?”

“ We”ll talk later ,bye “

“ Bye mam “

“ She sounded lovely John “

“ That ,we’ll talk later , means I'm getting a bollocking”

“ Oh I hope not John “

 

“I fancy a fat boy “ Kayleigh suddenly exclaimed.

“ I prefer the term generously upholstered, or portly “

“ A fat boy fry up !!”

“ I know love, I were joking “ he chuckled.

“ Do we have time, before we get Nana “

“ Aye if we go now we don't need to rush “

“ Okay then let's get going “  

 

They made good time getting to the cafe, although John had got huffy when Kayleigh called it a greasy spoon.

They had finished the large breakfast and were on their second mugs of tea.

“ You've told me a few things about your Nana, anything else I should know before I meet her “

“ She's very deaf “

“ Really ?”

“ Yes you have to mouth your words and speak slowly so she gets you, okay ,”

“ Poor old dear, that's sad,”

“ She's used to it by now, you ready love “

“ Aye, you pay I'll go to the car “

“ Oy Kitson, you said you'd pay next time “

“ But John I'm your beloved now, so I don't do paying “

“ I need to look at the small print “

“ Small what ?”

“ Print I said print “

Kayleigh sniggered all the way out to the car.

 

John noticed that Kayleigh was abnormally quiet in the car, too quiet.

She was deep breathing, John glanced at her, signalled and abruptly pulled up.

“ You okay ?” he asked taking her hands.

“ Can you drop me at a bus or tram stop please?”

“ I can, of course I can, but why do you want me to ?”

“ I'm sorry John I can't do this “

“ What ?”

“ Meet your mum and Nana, i'm too frightened “

“ Oh thank God, I thought you meant you couldn't do us “

“ No darling ,we're sound, i'm just panicking about the meeting that's all”

“ So will my mum “

“ What do you mean ?”

“ My mum will be panicking, is the house tidy, is dinner cooked right, will Kayleigh like me, am I dressed smartly enough, what will we talk about ? ,and a million other things “

“ What if I embarrass you ?”

“ You won't “

“ But what if I do ?”

“ So what if you do, I wouldn't love you any less so would it matter,? I don't think so “

“ I want to do you proud John “

“ Kayleigh the fact that you're my girlfriend makes me prouder than you'll ever know, so do we go to me mams, or do I take you home”

“ Mams “

“ Good, she'll love you honest “

First stop was Nana’s. John pulled up outside his grandmother's house, and suggested Kayleigh gave him a minute to tell his nana that Kayleigh was here and who she was. Kayleigh readily agreed.

“ Who's the little redhead ?” Nana had been watching for John arriving.

“ That's Kayleigh “

“ So you eventually asked her out then, good from what you've said I bet she's a lovely lass”

“ I'll go bring her in okay “

“ Okay love ,you go ahead”

John went to the door and waved Kayleigh in, he met her on the step and walked in with her hand in hand.

“ Nana Rose, this lovely woman here is my beautiful girlfriend Kayleigh “

“ HOW ARE YOU ROSE, I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU “ Kayleigh mouthed and spoke loudly.

“ You never said she were deaf John “ Rose remarked.

“ I'm not deaf Rose, you are “ Kayleigh replied.

“ Am I hell as like, who told you that ?”

Then they suddenly realised.

“ JOHN “ Both women shouted at the same time,  he was heading back to the car chuckling.

“ You'll suffer for that John “ Nana said with a giggle.

“ Won't he just ?“ Kayleigh said looking down her nose at him.

“ C,mon ladies, it was an ice breaker, you have similar senses of humour, made you both laugh didn't it “

“ Kayleigh love ,welcome to Redmond land, where taking the pee, is an everyday occurrence “

"I think I'm getting to know that, Missus Redmond or do you prefer nana ?.”

“ Call me Rose love please, it's only the children who call me nana “

“ I call you nana “ John said looking in the mirror.

“ See what I mean Kayleigh love ? “

“ Ha bloody ha “ John grinned.

Kayleigh put her hand to her mouth to cover a snigger.

“ Two things you must always remember about the Redmond men love”

“ Aye Rose , they are?”

“ One, always remember that they are hairier than a sasquatch’s bum hole “

“ That'll do nana, “ John said.

“ She has to know John, you'll have her plug ‘ ol blocked in a week, honest to God, the amount of times your poor mam has needed a plumber “

Kayleigh was wiping her eyes, her giggling made Rose smile.

“ What's the other one Rose?”

“ This is most important of all, I don't know how your relationship is progressing, not my business but, remember this Kayleigh ‘cause sometime this will be of great importance “

John looked in the mirror,  Rose looked back and smiled.

“ Go on Rose, i'm intrigued now “ Kayleigh said as she started smiling in anticipation.

“ Never, ever and I mean this love, never go behind him in the queue at a buffet, honest to God the amount he can eat is shameful, it's like the Bolton equivalent of a plague of bleedin locusts “

Kayleigh grabbed John's hand on the gear lever and started laughing heartily. John was giggling, and they were sure they heard Rose snigger.

John looked in the mirror, Rose caught his eye, and she winked ,

“ Good old Rose “ he thought “ knew Kayleigh would be nervous so she tried to relax her a bit.”

The twenty or so minutes that it took to travel to John's mums flashed by, Rose would rib John, John in turn would have a good natured pop at Rose, Kayleigh laughed most of the way, she thought it lovely that grandmother and grandson got along so well.

“ Right “ John said as they pulled up at his mothers,” let's see what mams got in store eh ?”.

“ John love, you nip in and check your mums ready, Kayleigh and me will be in in a minute “

John looked in the mirror, Rose smiled at him and gently nodded.

“ No worries nana, see you in a minute love “ John kissed Kayleigh and got out the car, nana noticed Kayleigh looking wistfully after him, she squeezed Kayleigh's shoulder.

“ Don't fret love, she'll love you honestly “

“ Wish I could be so sure “

“ She is a nice person, she's still grieving mind, so if she says something a little sharp, try not to let it get to you love, she don't mean it, honest as God is my witness”

“ I have to get it right, I love John and I want him to be with me forever, I need to get it right “

“ Kayleigh.? “ Kayleigh looked around at Nana.

“ What Rose ?”

“ You've already got it right, our John is madly in love with you, and mark my words love, if she was to throw you out on your ear, John would follow you out, you and him are an item, he knows it and his mam knows it, she wants what's best for him and believe me a couple of minutes wi you and she'll know he's got it, I know “

“ How ?”

“ I can see it love, it's in both of your eyes, you hardly spoke to each other, but you've communicated all the way here, looks, touches, smiles, Jan will see it too, all she wants is her boy to be loved , and he is “

“ Thanks Rose “

“ C'mon love, that curtains been twitching for ages now “

Kayleigh giggled again as she walked Rose to the door.

 

Jan looked disappointed when only John walked in to the comfortably appointed hall,

“ Where is she then ?”

“ You look good mam “

“ Thank you Johnathan, thought I'd make the effort “

“ Hot are ye ?”

“ Eh ?”

“ Hot, you looked flushed “ John pointed to his cheeks and nodded to his mother, she rarely wore makeup of any kind, she was really pushing the boat out today.

“ Shut up John, don't you dare embarrass me “

Jan tried not to grin, it was difficult with John smiling like an idiot.

“ She's worried “

“ Why on earth would she be worried….., what have you said ?”

“ Nowt “

“ Implied then ?”

“ Nowt “

“ Why then ?”

“ She's worried you don't like her, and you'll split us up, or something like that “

“ Must be difficult right enough meeting your boyfriend's mum, I remember meeting the old battle axe , better known as …..”

“ We’re here Jan, stick the kettle on love “ Rose shouted from the door.

“ Speak of the devil “

John went over and took Kayleigh's hand and walked back to stand in front of Jan.

“ Kayleigh darling this is me mam, Jan Redmond, mommy dearest this is Kayleigh, love of my life “

“ Pleased to meet you at last Missus Red……”  Kayleigh said holding her hand out.

“ Jan, love, call me Jan “

“ Jan “ Kayleigh replied flashing a beaming smile.

“ Kayleigh love I'm so pleased to put a face to the name at last “

“ At last ?”

“ Oh aye love, you've been the topic of conversation in this house for a long time , anyway …”

Jan moved in and hugged Kayleigh.

“ Come on through to the lounge, dinner will be a while yet, not you John,”

“ You what mam ?”

“ Tea for our guest Johnathan, tea for our guest “

Kayleigh was surprised at the appearance of John's mum, a few times John had mentioned that he was like his mum, or took such and such off his mum, but it must be attitudes or behaviour, because it certainly wasn't looks. Jan was taller than John,  a good few inches, she was wearing flat shoes, Kayleigh reckoned that with heels she would have been over six foot, she was wearing a trouser suit, she had long legs compared to John and had fine features, her movements were soft and subtle, elegant that was the word, she was elegant. Not at all like her John.

The two women sat on the settee in the sparsely but expensively decorated lounge, Kayleigh looked at the picture above the fire and grinned. Jan noticed and followed her gaze.

“ Last family picture, Martin, John's dad was Ill then, but hadn't been diagnosed, we had a great day that day “

“ Is that Paul ?” Kayleigh asked. “

“ Aye love, as you can see, John looks like his dad, Paul and me are similar in build, but different natures “

“ I was surprised when I saw you I must admit, John has said a few times that he's like you, or words to that effect, but you're not “

“ Not in looks love, but temperament, emotions, attitudes, even some of our mannerisms are similar “.

“ Thank you then “

“ Thanks, what for love ?”

“ For making John what he is, the fine man that he is”

“ Oh, what a lovely thing to say, c'mere love “ Jan gave Kayleigh a deep meaningful hug.

 

John and nana Rose were in the kitchen,

“ Stop bloody pacing about John, they'll be fine “

“ I can't hear nowt “

“ That's good then that shows that they're not fighting at least “

“ You what ?”

“ I were joking John relax, your mum knows that that girl in there has your heart, she's your future John, Jan knows that, she wants you happy, and she'll pretty soon realise that what makes you happy is int room with her, so let them talk, they both love you, an so do I “

“ Thanks Nana “

“ Right kettles boiled, fill that pot and let's get in there, me arse is knitting buttons “

Jan and Kayleigh heard John laughing from the lounge.

John carried the tray through, nana brought the biscuits.

“................ so do you see him much love ? “ Jan was asking.

“ No sadly, only when he's on leave, John and him get on well though”

“ Me and who ?” John asked.

“ Kieron”

“ Aye we do, brilliant chef, really nice guy too “

“ So Kayleigh love, do you have any grandparents still with us, may I ask ?”

“ Well, ………………………..”

 

For the next hour, Jan and Kayleigh talked about their families, and friends, likes and dislikes, Kayleigh's fear of letting John down was subsiding slowly but surely, Jan for her part was really beginning to like this pretty, curvy, bubbly redhead, with whom her son was quite obviously totally and madly in love with. She cared for her John and she loved her family, she had never married, been engaged or had children, she was just what John needed.

The conversation continued through dinner, Rose and John had a separate conversation, only answering questions put to them directly.

At one point Rose tapped John's foot under the table, Kayleigh was talking and Jan was resting her chin on her fist listening intently. Rose nodded, John smiled and nodded back.

Rose suggested that Kayleigh and her clear the table, and fill the washer, whilst John and Jan went and sat in the garden, Kayleigh would bring soft drinks out when they had tidied up.

 

“ She is a breath of fresh air, little goldilocks “ Jan said.

“ She's a natural redhead mam “

“ No the story, the porridge “

“ Too hot, too cold and just right “ John said.

“ Anna, Charlotte and Kayleigh, she is just right “

“ That's a strange analogy mam, but quite apt”

“ A few months ago you weren't looking for anyone, didn't need anyone, what changed?”

John looked around, Joan was sitting on the bench staring at her lovestruck youngest son.

“ I realised that the fear of not having Kayleigh in my life, far outweighed the fear of committing to her “

“ That's very grown up John “

“ Very emotional “

“ Yes, let's not do that eh ?” Jan grinned.

They smiled at each other.

 

Kayleigh shut the washer door, and headed to the back garden,

“ Wait “ Rose said, “ let them talk love, let him get her blessing “

“ She's really nice, not really what I expected at all “

“ That's probably what she's telling him at this very minute, how wonderful you are “

 

“ Wonderful “

“ That's praise indeed mam”

“ She is, don't know what it is about her, but she's a really lovely person, you make a nice couple “

“ Thanks mam “

“ She eh, let slip she was staying at yours “

“ I'm a bit old for this, if this is heading where I think its heading”

“ I was just going to say, more grandkids would be nice “

“ Really ?”

“ Aye, as soon as the wedding's over with “

“ Thought so “

 

“ Jan, I need a hand “ Rose shouted from the window.

“ Okay I'm on my way “ Jan got up and headed inside.

“What do you need a hand with Rose ?” she said entering.

“ Nowt, Kayleigh's gone to the lav, when she gets back, I thought it would be nice if she actually spoke to John for a bit “ the wise old octogenarian smiled at her daughter in law,

“ I have been hogging her a bit haven't I “

“ Only ever so much “

“ I'm happy for him “

“ So you should be “

“ Hi “ Kayleigh said as she re entered the kitchen.

“ Hi love, I'll finish helping Rose you go out and sit with John “

“ Okay, if you're sure “

Kayleigh was out the door like a shot.

“ Watch them “

“ What Rose ?”

“ Watch them Jan, just watch, see if you see what I see “

Kayleigh ran the last few feet towards John and jumped into his arms, he gave her a bear hug and they kissed passionately. They sat on the bench and chatted, never taking their eyes off each other.

“ See it ?” Rose said gently squeezing Jan's hand.

“ Looks like I'll be shopping for a mother of the groom outfit soon doesn't it? “

“ I've picked my hat already “

“ I bet you have, you old bugger” the two older Redmond women smiled they knew that there was a new Redmond woman on the way.

 

“ Calm down for god's sake Kayleigh, you're going to hyperventilate at this rate “

“ Does she like me eh, does she, does she ?”

“ Aye, love she thinks you're wonderful, and we make a lovely couple “

“ Maybe she is just saying that ?”

“ No, that's not her style, she would have said, wonderful but, or lovely but, and then said what the but is “

“ I'm so relieved for you John “

“ For me ?, I'm not the one who was bloody bricking it lady”

“ Must set your mind at rest though”

“ Aye it does to be fair “

“ Good “ she kissed him again.

“ Why did you tell her you were staying at mine ?”

“ It sort of slipped out, is it an issue ?”

“ No but she did let it be known she wants more grandkids “

“ You didn't get “ the talk” did you?”

“ No but, I think she was thinking about it at one point “ John did a fake shiver, Kayleigh just shook her head and smiled.

 

“ Oh no don't you dare “ John said as his mum walked up the garden holding a bunch of photo albums.

“ Oh get over yourself John, this is traditional, mum meets girlfriend, mum gets out photo albums to embarrass son, mum doesn't give a shite how embarrassed son gets, mum wins “

“ This could be interesting “ Kayleigh giggled..

“ Wait until you see his centre parting love, boyband he was not “

“ John love, can you take me home now please ?” Nana asked from the foot of the path.

John looked at Kayleigh, he knew she was happy to stay here and talk with Jan.

“ See you soon love “ he kissed Kayleigh and went to make off.

“ John “ Kayleigh said.

“ Oh aye,bye mum", he kissed Jan's cheek and headed off.

 

“ Yer mam thinks Kayleigh is as lovely as you do John” nana said on the way home.

“ Good, I'm glad “

“ John love ?”

“ Aye nana ?”

“ Is this it ?”

John looked at his grandmother, suddenly he felt the tears well up, he didn't say anything he sat dumbstruck and nodded.

“ Thought it when I looked at you earlier “

“ I really do love her so much it hurts, does that make sense? “

“ ‘ Course it does love, I felt it for your grandad, and your dad, and for you you big soft lump “ she playfully punched his arm.

“Aye of course “

“ Grab it John, now you know, grab it, hold it, never ever let it go,”

“ Like I did wi Charlotte ?”

“ If you felt like that wi Charlotte, you would be wed by now”

“True “

“ Do you think this is like Charlotte? “

“ No it's totally different it's………”

“ Don't ever mention her again then”

“ Eh ?”

“ You concentrate on your present and future love, not some misplaced emotion in your past, that's a long gone never was, this is the here and now, it's all Kayleigh now, only Kayleigh, you remember that John love “

He just nodded.

“ Good lad “ Rose patted his forearm.

 

John dropped Rose off and headed back to his mums, they sat together for a while and then took their leave. Kayleigh informed John that Jan and her were going out for lunch together on the following Saturday as John had a gig. She had decided that she liked Jan very much. She dozed off on the drive home, obviously her nervous energy had worn off.

“ That's us home love “ John liked the sound of us and home.

“ Oh right” she stretched, “ God is it only half 9 ?, I thought it was later “

“ Do you want to do something, go out, have a drink ?” John  asked as they got out the car and headed inside. Kayleigh didn't answer, she went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

“ I fancy staying in John, we’re back to work tomorrow, so let's make the best of this evening eh ?”

“ Suits me,” John grabbed her around the waist, “ pucker up “

“ That's my line Redmond, and don't you forget it, but okay then “

They kissed for a long time,

Kayleigh felt John getting hot, he was obviously blushing.

“ I was wondering If perhaps, you know, we could ………?”

“ Early night ?”

“ Aye “

“ Just kisses and cuddles? “

“ No, not just kisses and cuddles “

“ Well Johnathan, I suppose as your girlfriend it would be rude to say no “

“ Don't feel like you have to I just………”

“ I want to John, I think it's right for us now”

“ Me in all”

“ Right let's have a cuppa, then I'm going to have a freshen up shower, and then John, who knows eh? “

“ Who indeed ?”

They drank their cuppa and looked at each other somewhat coyly, both excited and apprehensive at the same time, neither were new to the physical aspects of grown up relationships, but at the same time neither were entirely sure of how they would fair compared to other suitors.

“ Do you want me to go first again ?”

“ Yes please John, when you come out can you put a nice playlist on for us ?”

“ Absolutely sweetheart, your wish is my command “

John went over to his chest of drawers and picked out a pair of boxers, he smiled at Kayleigh as he walked past heading for the shower.

“ You won`t need them Johnathan” she said snatching them from him as he passed, the smile on his face got bigger as he nodded in acknowledgement.She followed him out onto the landing, and smacked his bum as she headed into the spare room, closing the door behind her.

John showered thoroughly, but as quickly as humanly possible, dried off, brushed his teeth and wearing a towel went into his room, as Kayleigh was absent, he got into bed, selected his romantic playlist, and lay back hands behind his head. Kayleigh showered, then went back into the spare room, John looked at the clock,but truth be told they had all night, they didn't need to hurry.

Kayleigh came into the room wearing a tiny, silk robe and a huge smile, John noticed that despite her shower, her hair was immaculate and her makeup fresh.

“ Did you put boxers on John ?”

“ No I didn`t “

“ Prove it “

“How ?”

“ How do you think Johnathan ?, show me”

John threw the duvet off, but carefully covered the “doings”, it was enough for her to see he was naked. She smiled at him.

“What you got on under that then ?” John asked trying to contain his excitement.

“ Nothing “

“Prove it “

She did. She slid off the robe and stood at the end of the bed, John involuntarily gulped and sat up, she was gorgeous, pert, symmetrical, shapely and hairless.

“Well ?” she said waiting until Johns eyes eventually reached hers.

“ Fuck sake “ he said with an enormous grin, “ I mean stunning love you are absolutely bloody stunning”

“Not disappointed then ? “ as she spoke , she walked to her side of the bed.

“ Over the moon love, I mean I had imagined, but …..oh my god Kayleigh, thank you “

She giggled and quickly pulled the duvet the rest of the way off of John.

“ Oh my “ she said as she got in beside John, smiling.

“ Not disappointed then ? “ he chuckled.

“ Well I had imagined, but thank you Johnathan “

They both giggled as they moved closer, the next stage of the rest of their lives was about to start, in this quiet warm, Bolton house, a house that she called home.

 

 

 


End file.
